feel alive
by kittylover93
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts there are many things that need to be fixed. The biggest of those are the people who lived to see the aftermath. After a year of hard work the trio and two new professors are back to Hogwarts, but will all five make it to Hogwarts? Time travel fic. First Remus and Hermione. Will try to make it different. Please give it a shot. More to come soon. :)


**Alright so this is my first chapter of a Remus and Hermione fanfic. I plan on doing some (hopefully) different things. Please read. It is a short first chapter but I just wanted to start it off and put up a chapter. If I didn't I feel like I never would. So please review and let me know if you think this has some things going for it. Some characters are going to still be alive, and others are not. This starts about the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. This is my first Remus and Hermione fanfic.**

 **All rights to the queen, who we all try to write after.**

Hermione Pov

The thing people never really tell you about war is how fast your heart beats as you send spell after spell in different directions. Sometimes just praying that your feet will take you just that inch farther to get out of reach. Every moment you must be at full attention. The adrenaline pumping through my veins. It seems like there are times where everything is going in slow motion and then speeding up ten times to catch up. All to stay alive.

The battle felt like it went on for days, when in reality it was only a few hours long. When Harry stood over Tom Riddle's dead body it was all over. The death eaters ran for their lives. We knew they would be in hiding again. All masks had been lost in the year when Tom controlled the government. Those who had been in question during the first war were back. Fool the government once, shame on them. Fool it twice, I don't think so.

With those alive fleeing they left their brothers and sisters behind to be taken care of along with the other dead. It was strange as people moved the deceased into the great hall. Part of you wanted to rejoice because you were alive and you made it through it all. Then another part of you felt like it had died right along with those on the ground. I could not stop the tears that poured from my face as I looked through the dead. I tried to comfort Ron as his mother sat beside Percy's dead body just stroking his hair. Percy had been against the family and the order for so long. Finally when the battle was about to begin he had come to the family and begged for their forgiveness. They had forgiven him, but it was his final act that proved he really had changed. He had tried to stop a death eater from shooting a killing curse at Fred. He pushed him out of the way and took the spell to the back. Fred had been the one to bring Percy to the hall. I could even hear him saying something about being a good older brother and now maybe he could have some fun. My heart broke.

"Hermione!" I heard my name being called from down the hall. I turned to see Luna running toward me. "Oh I'm so glad you three are alright. I worried for you."

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. In the beginning I really hadn't liked Luna. She was just strange even in wizarding ways. After seeing her room and the beautiful golden thread I really began thinking of her differently. There are always the strange people in the world, even I had been considered strange because I had always thought I had magic. That had been the time before friends, before Hogwarts. I closed my eyes and hugged her tightly back, "And I was worried about you Luna. I'm glad you are alright. Did Neville find you?"

She blushed a bit, "Yes he did. He even saved my life I believe. Perhaps there is a bright side to all of the darkness." She smiled at me, squeezed my hand and walked back down the hall to help bring others in.

There was one other person who I had seen. It was Remus. He was leaning over Tonk's dead body. Her hair was a dark purple, almost to the point of brown. The light that was always shining from her eyes like great beacons were dark. His fingers trembled as they closed her eyes. He held her in his arms and I couldn't help the feeling that I had to comfort him. He howled. His eyes closed, head turned to the blackened ceiling. I put my hand to his back. His head snapped to my direction. His eyes were a strange shade between blue and the amber of the wolf. His voice was deeper, almost evil sounding as he spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Remus. I didn't see her during the battle."

I leaned down to hug him like he had allowed me to do for so many years since he stopped being my professor. Though this time as I crouched down to wrap my arms around him he put his hand out and shoved me away, "Go away Hermione. Don't speak to me."

He staid by Tonks crying. He refused to eat, or drink. The only person he would talk to was Sirius. Even when Harry came over to try to talk to him Remus yelled to go away. As I helped others find loved ones, and even helped them take some of their loved ones home Remus' words echoed in my mind, _"Why didn't you tell me?"_ It made no sense that he would say this. I hadn't known Tonks died till I had seen Remus crying.

The thought bothered me, but soon with all the planning that had to be done it slipped from my mind. The government was in shambles. Hundreds of people were dead and needed proper burials, even those who had followed Tom. Hogwarts was in shambles and it would take almost a year or even more to rebuild. People who had been on the run, or thrown out of their homes needed to find a new place, or even rebuild on their own. The most important thing we had to do though, was to remember how to feel alive again.

 **I hope it was alright. Please stay tuned for chapter two.**


End file.
